


Breath

by wicked_little_thing



Series: Collection [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked_little_thing/pseuds/wicked_little_thing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two of them hit the ground running, racing through the maze of buildings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath

The access ladder creaks and groans, folding back up behind them. The alleyways are lit by moonlight and warm splotches of streetlight.

The two of them hit the ground running, racing through the maze of buildings.

"Go right!" Sherlock shouts, going left.

Nearing the end of the lane, he skids to a stop. John rounds the corner, gun held at the ready but no one to point it at.

He pauses, throwing Sherlock a questioning look.

Sherlock only steps carefully, hands aloft, spinning on his heels; his eyes scan the litter on the ground, the graffiti on the walls, the surrounding high windows and crevices.

A surge from the shadows, and John's gun clatters to the ground.

"No sudden movements, Mr Holmes," a gravelly voice rasps.

Sherlock stiffens. He turns and appraises the coward holding a knife to John's throat.

John's eyes say, _don't be a hero_.

"Game's over, Harvey. Let's not add murder to the list of charges and make your sentence one for life," Sherlock smiles tightly.

Harvey falters. It's all John needs to take his wrist and snap it. The knife falls with a sharp cry, and soon Harvey's cuffed and cursing by their feet.

John catches Sherlock's eye. They grin at each other like no one is watching.

Like madmen riding with the starlight, savouring every breath.


End file.
